1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle lock for preventing the theft of a bicycle by preventing the handle bars thereof from being turned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art locking mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,137; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,063; U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,486; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,004; U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,741; and U.S. Pat. Des. 332,043.
In these respects, the bicycle lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a bicycle by preventing the handle bars thereof from being turned.